Love Sparks K Bakugo love story
by sparkle123tt
Summary: Mieko Akino like most aspiring teens her age dreamt of attending UA. She hadn't ever dreamed that she'd fall in love as well while she was there. Join her on her journey as she becomes a hero and finds love along the way!
1. Chapter 1

A flurry of white hot multicolored sparks rained down upon the defenseless alarm clock effectively cutting off its deafening cries as it was killed. Mieko, the clocks murderer, rolled over in bed pulling her blanket further over herself as she smiled brightly. The evil alarm clock lay in smoking charred pieces on her nightstand, the item having suffered a brutal strike from the girls quirk for interrupting her much needed beauty rest.

"Mieko! I don't hear movement! It's time to get up." Her mother called from wherever she was in the house. Mieko's smile faltered. If she had to venture a guess her mom was somewhere by the kitchen and unfortunately was only getting closer if the telltale squeak of wheels was any indication. Her groggy early morning suspicions were confirmed a few moments later. The rickety creak of an opening door had alerted the teen to her mother invading her bedroom. As a result, she scrunched her nose and squeezed her eyes shut even tighter the smile disappearing entirely from her face. She attempted to burrow herself further into her pink fuzzy pillow.

"Honestly, Mieko..." Her mother sighed one hand placed on her forehead seeing her daughter still lying in bed. Mieko pulled her blanket tighter around herself. "..I saw you move just then. I know you're awake. You don't have time to just lay in bed til noon. You've got your entrance exam today."

"Five more minutes...Please?" The teen muttered sleepily.

Mieko's mother pursed her lips, taking in the bags under her daughters eyes. She noted all the note books strewn about a top her comforter along with the papers that littered the floor. Her daughters hands were covered in ink smudges of various colors courtesy of her note taking pens. It was clear that she had been studying hard the previous day, and knowing her daughter, most likely late into the night as well. She must not have gone to bed early like she had said she was going to.

Placing her hands on the wheels of her chair her mother rolled herself over to her daughters bedside. Papers crunching and tearing underneath the churning wheels. Once she reached the edge of the bed, she smiled softly,reaching out, running a hand through her daughters messy unkempt hair. The pink strands with natural rainbow metallic highlights glided through her fingertips, as she reminisced about just how much her daughter had grown. She was the spitting image of her younger self save for the fact that her daughter had much shorter hair.

Mieko sighed into her mother's touch. Her extra five minutes of sleep were completely trashed now. Not that the extra five minutes would have really made a difference. She had kept herself awake with worry practically all night over this exam.

"Nervous?" Her mother asked the teen retracting her hand once her daughters eyes were fully open.

Mieko sat up with a stretch her shoulders popping satisfyingly. A few different colored sparks flying from the palms of her hands as she wiggled her fingers. "Mmm, yeah, I can't help it. UA doesn't have a very high acceptance rate and my odds at getting in aren't the greatest."

"What makes you say that?" Her mother cocked her head to the side looking at her daughter in concern.

Mieko turned away from her mom swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. She opened her mouth to speak but the words she so desperately wanted to say got stuck in her throat. She bit her bottom lip before shaking her head. No she didn't want to worry her. Their lives were hard enough as it was and her parents had been trying so hard to be better. She wouldn't burden her mother more than she already was. She refused to drag up old wounds from their past.

"It's nothing," she looked back at her mother over her shoulder forcing her nerves down to produce her signature bright smile. She just had to stay positive.

"You sure?" Her mother asked studying her daughter's face for any signs of worry but she couldn't see any.

Mieko nodded vigorously jumping up from the bed. She placed one hand on her hip, her other reaching out towards her mom flashing a peace sign bright colors erupting from her palm as she did so. "Yup! I'm gonna shine today just you wait and see."

"Alright," Her mother laughed lightly. Leave it to Mieko to cheer herself up... "but if there was something you know you could tell me or your dad. Your best is all you can do. We'll be proud of you no matter what happens." Her mother turned her chair around rolling out of the bedroom. When she was in the doorway Mieko spoke up.

"Um..mom?"

"Hmm." Her mother turned back to look at her pausing her wheelchair's roll.

"Thanks." Mieko smiled at her, with that said her mother rolled herself back to the kitchen.

As soon as her mother left Mieko got dressed in her school uniform. She didn't go anywhere fancy like most kids who were applying to U.A., her current school was so tiny she'd had to check the other box and write the name of it on the entrance exam form. It wasn't even listed. She was glad she was finally getting out of that place. Most kids there...in fact most kids in her neighborhood ...weren't planning on taking the hero route opting for a more villainistic path, but not her. No, Mieko saw where being a villain gets you. She brushed her hair styling it into her signature pigtail hair style.

{In case you wanted a visual on what Mieko looks like there she is ⤵️}

Once she was ready for the day she walked to the kitchen, her mother had already set out a nutritious breakfast.

"Well aren't you up early." Her father noted, his voice scratchy and barely audible as he walked into the kitchen leaning heavily on his cane with his only arm, his limp leg dragging uselessly behind him. To anyone else her father would have been hard to understand, but Mieko had grown used to her dad's damaged voice.

Mieko nodded, "My entrance exam is today." She pulled out her father's chair for him to sit. It was challenging for him to pull the chair out and stand at the same time. He never wanted to admit it, but he needed the help. He was grateful his child cared for him here and there.

"Ah," he set himself down in his chair hanging his cane on the table top. He rubbed his stump where the rest of his arm was supposed to be with a grimace cursing his past self for trying to take on someone so strong all those years ago. "So that explains it. My daughter, the hero. I can see it already."

Mieko giggled shaking her head. "I have to actually get into UA first." She reminded him.

"You will. They would be fools not to let you in." Memories of the battle that had put him and his wife in this pitiful state swirled in his mind as he spoke. Afterall the school that his daughter was applying to was that bastards alma mater. "If they can let in someone as disgusting as-"

"Akashi!" His wife's stern voice cut him off. "This is a very special day for her. Don't you dare speak that man's name in my house. It's bad enough he's all over the media, just forget about him for today."

"No, it's okay. Really mom." Mieko assured her, breaking her chopsticks, as her mother started to salt her food glaring daggers in warning at her husband.

He put his one hand up in surrender. "No, your mother's right. Today's about you sweetheart, but I'm just saying-" he paused to pick a cigarette out of his shirt pocket holding it between his pointer and middle finger he lighted it with his quirk using his pinky. "If the number-"

"Enough." Her mother glared the salt shaker in her hand flashing different colors as she slammed it down onto the table."And how many times do I have to tell you not to smoke in the house!?"

Her father glared at his wife. He held his cigarette in his mouth, grabbing his cane he pushed himself back up his arm shaking with effort of getting his body into a standing position. He didn't voice it, in fact her father had gotten very good at hiding the pain he was in over the years, but Mieko could see in his eyes he was hurting and it wasn't just his body. His fiery spirit had long since flickered out, flaring up only in small bursts now. The years after his big defeat hadn't been kind to him.

"I-It's okay mom! I-I don't mind it." Mieko shook her head looking pleading at her father. "Dad, sit back down."

But her father just shook his head hobbling outside to go sit on the porch shutting the door behind him. Her mother put her head in her hand knocking over her glass of orange juice as she did so. "Damnit...damn that man..." she muttered slamming her fist down on her chair's arm tears welling in her eyes out of frusteration. Couldn't they just have one meal? One morning where they could just be a family and forget about that cursed man?

Mieko knew full well it wasn't her father that her mother was cursing, but the man who had crippled her husband, the man who had put her in that chair, the man who had gave her daughter nightmares, and panic attacks throughout her youth and into her teens.

Mieko wordlessly got up from her chair and hugged her mother tightly in a consoling hug.

"I'm sorry.." her mother whispered. "I just wanted everything to be perfect for you."

"I know, I know you did." Mieko squeezed her tighter. "It's okay, mom, really. I get it..." Mieko looked over at the clock on the wall. She had to get going before she was late. "I've gotta go before I'm late anyways. Breakfast was good, thanks for cooking, love you." She let go of her mom, and rushed to the door grabbing her pink book bag and raced out waving goodbye to her mother as she bid her good luck.

"Knock em dead, kiddo." Her dad called watching her go.

"I'll do my best." Mieko replied running around the corner journeying to the train station. The train ride to UA dragged by and Mieko couldn't sit still. Her nervousness was transitioning to excitement. The two feelings a swirling, bubbling mess inside her. A woman nearby glared at her causing Mieko to cease her foot tapping fiddling with her backpack straps instead.

When Mieko finally reached her destination her emerald eyes went wide in wonder. Her watch beeped signaling that it was 8:35 as she stepped under the arch entering the courtyard. She was just in time. The all glass building in it's signature H shape glimmered in the sunlight. The three huge doors looked as if they were made for giant heroes to pass through. She looked at the doors glimmering gold numbers labeled one, two, and three. She hesitated stopping her walk as she reached the top of the steps.

She tightened her grip on her backpack straps tapping her toe on the ground. She wasn't entirely sure how long she stood there lost in thought, but she just couldn't help it. Which door should she walk through? Was this the first test? Why did this whole place make her feel so small? An insignificant spark in an already raging fire that's what she was, but despite that she wasn't about to let that stop her. Holding her head high she walked through the number 2 door and followed the signs to orientation picking up her card and information papers as she went. She picked out a seat in the middle, not too far in the front, but not too far in the back. More people filed into their seats all around her as time went by.

Before Mieko knew it orientation was starting.

The lights in the back all flicked on one by one alerting the students in the room that the orientation was about to begin.

"What's up, UA candidates? Thanks for tunin' in to me, your school DJ." A man with a hairstyle that resembled a banana announced. His triangle glasses fixed firmly over his eyes. Mieko recognized his voice but not what he looked like. Where had she heard this guy?

"Cmon, and lemme hear ya!" Banana man exclaimed stretching his arms out to the audience. Oh crap, he was talking, she had totally zoned out. Stupid sleep deprivation, what had he said? To cheer? School spirit, yeah they all had to prove how much they wanted to be at UA.

"Woo!" Mieko yelled pumping up her fist pink, orange, purple, blue and green sparks flying out of her fist. Despite how nervous she felt she really was excited. This was the first step to her becoming a hero. Her smile disappeared and she awkwardly lowered her hand when she realized no one else had cheered. Oh no...she had thought it was going to be one of those huge group things...now everyone was staring at her.

"Well, at least one of you has got some spirit, but most of you are keeping it mellow, huh? That's fine, I'll skip straight to the main show. Let's talk about how this main show is gonna go down okay? Are you ready? Yeah!"

This time Mieko elected to stay quiet keeping her hands clasped in her lap. She could feel numerous pairs of eyes on her. Why did she draw attention to herself like that!? She heard muttering drifting down from somewhere behind her. She turned in her seat seeing a boy with messy green hair muttering excitedly to himself. She couldn't make out much but the name Present Mic. Then it hit her. Of course! Mieko realized. That was where she knew him from! He was the guy she always heard on the radio station her mom always listened to.

"Like your application said, today you rockin' boys and girls will be out there conducting ten-minute mock battles in super-hip urban settings. Gird your loins, my friends. After I drop my mic here you'll head to your specified battle center, sound good?

Mieko shuffled through her backpack making a racket all the papers and pens inside rattling as she dug through it looking for where she had shoved her card. Yet again she felt angry sets of eyes on her, but she paid them no mind. She had to find her card what was their problem? Mieko groaned she couldn't find it. Well only one thing to do now. She dumped her entire backpack out on the desk in front of her. She spread everything out a few pens rolling off hitting the students in front of her in the head.

"Hey watch it!" "Ugh, seriously?" "What the hell!" Were the various responses that she received from people.

"Uh, having a little trouble there miss?" Mic asked addressing Mieko specifically. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and was looking to her.

Finally she found it breathing a sigh of relief. "Uh, no found it!" Mieko held up the little card waving it in the air. It was now crumbled and torn and as an orange spark escaped her finger tip it also lit on fire. Her eyes widened and she yelped dropping the paper to the desk. She tried to pat it out but her frantic emotions only caused her fingers to spark more. Thinking quickly she poured her water bottle out onto the paper putting it out.

Mieko cringed as she looked at her paper and all her stuff. Now everything was all wet, great. Just great. Well, at least she knew she was in battle center A. Oh, and everyone was still staring including the teacher. Also great.

"Uh, c-continue on! I'm good! E-Everything's fine!" Mieko held up a piece sign presents Mic way.

"Okay, okay, let's check out your targets. There are three types of faux villains in every battle center. You'll earn points based on their level of difficulty. So, better choose wisely. Your goal in this trial is to use your quirk to raise your score by shredding these faux villains like a mid-song guitar solo. But, check it! Make sure you're keep'n things heroic. Attacking other examinees is a UA no-no l, ya dig?" Present Mic wagged his finger as he explained.

"Excuse me sir, but I have a question!" A voice behind her called. Mieko turned in her chair to see a boy in a tan suit raising his hand.

"Hit me!" Present Mic told him. A spotlight appearing over the boy with glasses.

"On the printout you've listed four types of villains. Not three. With all respect, if this is an error on official UA materials, it is shameful. We are exemplary students. We expect the best from Japan's most notable school. A mistake such as this won't do." The boy spun around to point at the green haired boy. "Additionally, you with the unkempt hair."

"Huh?" The boy pointed to himself in shock.

"You've been muttering this entire time. Stop that. If you can't bother to take this seriously, leave. You're distracting the rest of us.

"Sorry." The boy apologized covering his mouth. A few people laughing around him.

Mieko frowned, honestly she didn't find the boys muttering that annoying. In fact it had been quite helpful to her.

"And you! Girl with the sparkly rainbow pigtails!" The boy turned to face Mieko. Her green eyes widened. He was calling her out too!?

"The same goes for you. Just look at the disruption you've caused. A hero should be organized and focused. All you've done is make a mess and disrupt the people around you. You won't make much of a hero that way. You should leave as well."

"I-" Mieko's words got stuck in her throat. She looked at all the people around her. They were all pissed, people in the row in front of her looked as if they wanted to strangle her. "I-" The boy was right. They didn't want her here. Tears gathering in her eyes Mieko shoved as much as she could in her backpack deciding to abandon a few of her colored pens that were on the floor. She threw her backpack on and sprinted up the steps. Her backpack leaving a trail of drips behind her. The slamming door echoing behind her.

Mieko ran and ran tears streaming down her face. She stopped at a row of lockers sinking down into the small corner. She took her backpack off throwing it beside her a puddle quickly forming on the ground. She was such a mess. Could nothing ever just go right? Not at home, not at school, it seemed like the whole world was just out to get her.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" Mieko heard a door creak open and heard her backpack slide along the floor. She must have thrown it against some teachers door. Because of course that would happen with how today was going.

Mieko sniffled and nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine." She waved a hand. She just wanted to be left alone.

"Forgive me, but you don't look it." A white paw patted her knee. "Why don't you come in my office and have some tea with me. I just made a pot."

"Uh, okay." Mieko reluctantly agreed with a sniffle. It wasn't like she was going back to the auditorium. Something about this man, if the little white creature could even be classified as such, just told her to go along with it.

"There we are." He passed her a cup of tea. "Please sit." Mieko sat down on the chair that she was pointed to.

"My name is Nezu, what I am doesn't exactly matter. What's your name?"

"Oh, uh, Mieko, Mieko Akino."

"A bright name for a bright girl. Now child why don't you tell me what's made you so upset." Nezu slid a box of tissues towards her.

"Uh, well you see..." Mieko recounted her tale from the moment she rode on the train to running out of the auditorium. "...and that's why I found myself outside your office. Sorry, about the puddle. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was."

"That's quite alright. May I offer you some advice?" Before Mieko could hear what he had to say the door opened and All Might burst through the door.

"Principal Nezu sir all the other teachers are- oh uh hello." All Might froze not expecting the principle to be with a teen.

"N-no way...All Might!?" Mieko's mouth hit the floor seeing the number one hero. She dropped her tea cup the item falling into her lap.

"Ah, yes hello! I am here...to fetch principal Nezu. Present Mic just finished his auditorium lecture and the students are all headed to their buses to go to their arena's."

"Mieko, if you leave now you can still make the bus. It would be a shame for you to miss the exam after everything." Nezu told her.

"Right. Thank you for the tea, Nezu, Uh, sir." Mieko smiled shaking his hand in thanks. "It really helped."

"Uh excuse me, can I? Uh thanks!" Mieko squeezed past All Might sprinting towards the bus. The two teachers watching her race away. Her backpack still lay soaking outside of Nezu's office.

"I have a good feeling about that one." Nezu told All Might. "With some training she'll make a fine hero."

And that's ch 1! Tell me what you think in the comments! Should I continue? Any thoughts on Mieko? You tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's ch 2! Comment, comment, and comment some more! Oh and don't forget to vote!

Mieko sprinted as fast as she could making it to the bus just in the knick of time sticking her hand between the two doors before they closed all the way. The bus driver looked at her in surprise, pulling the lever back to let her on. She climbed up the three stairs as she panted leaning heavily on the driver's chair once she made it to the top. She looked around as she caught her breath. Of course everyone was already seated and surprise, surprise, they were all staring at her yet again.

It looked as if the bus was already full and every seat was taken. She went on her tip toes. The bus wouldn't start moving til she sat down. Okay, find a seat, find a seat, find a-yes! Right there! Mieko raced over plopping herself down before anything else embarrassing could possibly happen.

"Hey! Get off me!" Mieko was shoved out of the empty seat she had just sat in, or rather by the invisible individual that she had just sat on top of. It was only lying on the ground that she noticed the pair of boots, shorts and t shirt. Her quirk must be invisibility which is why she hadn't noticed her in her scramble. "Watch where you sit!"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize there was someone already, Uh, my bad, sorry, sorry I uh yeah." Mieko frowned nervously crawling back away from her. She looked all around as she stood up. Thankfully, she spotted another empty seat and walked towards it only to pause midway the blonde boy with the blue eyes placing his bag over the seat. A clear message that he didn't want her to sit near him. What was she going to do? She couldn't just sit in the aisle! The other buses were already pulling out. Not good. Not good!

"Can't she just leave again? This girl's hopeless." She heard someone to her left mutter. Mieko shut her eyes. No, no she couldn't do that. She wouldn't. She had to become a hero, it was her dream. She took a step towards the boy who had moved his bag. She was going to sit there whether he liked it or not.

"What hell!? Ah!"

Mieko gasped her eyes snapping open just in time to see the boy who had made the hurtful comment hurtle past her landing right on top of the blonde boy's bag his head slamming against the seat in front of it. The boot imprint on his face a clear sign that he had been kicked and sent flying. What just-?

"Hey, Pom-Pom's, Would you just sit the hell down already? You're holding the damn bus up."

Mieko gasped her head snapping to her left seeing a boy she recognized from earlier. He had been sitting next to that green haired kid hadn't he? Even so, he looked more familiar than that like she had seen him somewhere else before not that she could really place where. Mieko wordlessly sat down beside him silently trying to figure out where she could have possibly seen him before. The boy turning to look out the window as she sat down.

"Uh, did you kick that guy?" Mieko asked in an attempt to make some type of conversation gesturing to the guy who was now sitting next to the blonde with blue eyes as the bus started to move. The bus made a forceful turn and Mieko felt her body lurch forwards. She fully expected her head to smack into the seat in front of her, instead the boy's right hand shot out instinctively resting his hand on her forehead to prevent it from doing so.

_'Woah, He's got amazing reflexes. He wasn't even looking.' _Mieko realized as he lowered his hand once the bus resumed its straight path. Either the driver wasn't very good or he was speeding up to make up for the time Mieko cost him.

"He was being an idiot." The boy replied, answering her earlier question. Mieko nodded though she was a bit unsure of how that translated to a swift kick in the face.

"I guess that makes sense..." Mieko murmured. She tapped her shoes on the ground. "Can I ask er...Have I seen you somewhere before? You look really familiar."

"No." The boy replied his shoulders tensing.

"He was the kid who got attacked by the-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll kill you!" The spiky blonde spun around standing up in his seat his fist raised at whoever dared to bring up the slime monster incident.

The bus driver slammed on his brakes as he saw a student standing. The angry boy cursed gripping the headrest of the seat behind him with his free hand in an effort to steady himself. Mieko grabbed onto the arm that was closest her to keep him from falling over as the bus screeched to a momentary halt. For a single instant emerald eyes met ruby red, the sandy blonde looking down at the multicolored pinkette. His eyes roaming from her hand, up her arm, before settling onto her face. Then that instant passed the boy breaking their gaze turning to face the bus driver.

"Who the hell taught you how to drive!?" The boy yelled enraged. He had almost given him a concussion before his exam.

"All students are to remain seated." The bus driver reminded remaining calm even in the face of the boy's fury looking at him in the rear view mirror. "A future UA student should know that rules must be followed. The bus won't move until everyone is seated again."

The boy looked as if he were about to explode. The only things that were stopping him from doing so were the facts that he couldn't use his quirk in here because it was too crowded with extras, the bus driver was probably just a hired civilian, and it would definitely go against him getting into UA. But the most influential out of all those reasons was laughter coming from directly beside him. It wasn't the mocking kind either, it was actually cheerful.

Mieko giggled and tugged lightly on the boy's arm getting his attention though his heated gaze remained fixed on the shitty driver. "Now look who's holding up the bus and getting stared at."

"Just shut the hell up." The boy told her turning his head to fix her with a glare before redirecting his attention outside as he sat back down. The bus starting to move once again. Mieko pressed her lips together nodding her head even though he couldn't see.

"But anyways I don't think I've seen you on the news. My family doesn't really like watching it." Mieko admitted, her father hated seeing so many heroes light up on the screen and her mother shared similar sentiments. Especially when it was displaying those who didn't deserve the publicity, who didn't deserve to be a hero, like that damn man. "Must've been somewhere else. Any ideas?"

"I told you to shut up."

"Yeah but-"

"Shut up or I'll kick you across the aisle too. I don't care if you're a girl." He warned glowering down at her. Mieko crossed her arms over herself looking down at her lap. The boy's threat succeeded in silencing her mouth, however her racing thoughts were an entirely different story. She _knew_ she'd seen him before. She _knew _he looked too familiar for her for her not to have. But _where _had she seen him? And _when? _Those questions swirled round and round through her mind consuming her thoughts for the remainder of the bus ride, but she couldn't come up with an answer to her question.

Once they arrived the students all piled off the bus. Mieko sighed stretching her limbs a few different colored sparks flying from her hands.

Now that everyone was off the bus she could just change-Mieko groaned pulling at her pigtails realization hitting her. She had left her bag outside the principals office! She looked down at her school uniform. Guess she was just going to have to fight in this. Hopefully a lot of her classmates aren't perves.

"Right! No wasting time! Run, run, run, run! There are no start times in real battles!" Present Mic yelled before disappearing in a hologram. The little bit behind him flying away as the doors to the arena opened.

"This is it! Okay, Mieko...Time to Shine!" She whispered to herself her nerves and excitement warring inside her. Multicolored bursts of sparkling light flew from Mieko's palms the girl propelling herself into the air above the rest of the sprinting students. Loud booms echoed with each burst of light she produced as she went hurtling past the group of frenzied students.

MIEKO AKINO. HER QUIRK: FIREWORK. She secretes a metallic salt-powder like substance from her hands and then ignites them to produce colorful explosive blasts. The colors of the sparks can vary depending on her mood or focus.

Mieko's mouth dropped open in surprise as she saw she wasn't the only one in the air. The boy she had been sitting next to had also taken to the sky using an explosion quirk of his own That boy...his quirk... it all came back to her in that instant ...

_"Stop! Give her back!P-please!" A 5 year old Mieko cried on the ground. A trio of 3rd grade boys towered over her. The centermost one had picked up her stuffed rabbit waving it at a height she couldn't possibly hope to reach. Her green knapsack lay broken on the ground beside her. Her tights torn and dress ripped at the bottom from her initial trip. _

_"And what are you going to do about it, hmm?" The leader of the group taunted waving the bunny by its left ear. Tears welled in Mieko's eyes as she heard a ripping noise. Her bunny hadn't torn yet but it would if the boy wasn't careful. "I think I'll just keep this here rabbit for my little sister. She'd love it." _

_"No!" Tiny sparks of each color of the rainbow erupted from Mieko's palms but they were so tiny that they'd barely hurt worse than a bee sting. Fizzling out the second they ignited from her palms. _

_"Hahaha." The 2nd boy with the red hair laughed to himself jabbing the lead boy in the ribs. "What hell is she gonna do? Sparkle ya to death?" _

_"What a lame ass quirk." The third boy remarked. _

_Mieko ran at them sparks erupting from her hand as she jumped trying to save her friend from the bullies. The center one smacked her to the ground with the back of his hand. Mieko crying out in pain as she harshly hit the ground._

_"Hey! Leave her alone!" A 5 year old Bakugo yelled running into the park having heard the girls cry when he was walking by. A young Deku stood behind the pole of the gate. He was quirkless he didn't want to get in kaachan's way. _

_The lead boy looked the sandy blonde up and down clearly unimpressed. "Who are you?" _

_"My name is Katsuki Bakugo and I'm the future number 1 hero!" _

_"Would you listen to this little shit?" The second bully chuckled. _

_"I know right? He's got his head up his ass for sure." The third bully shook his head. _

_Bakugo clenched his fists a glare firmly fixated on the three older boys. They were gonna eat those words but first... "Are you okay?" Bakugo asked Mieko though he remained facing the bullies. _

_"Yeah..." Mieko sniffled wiping the dirt of her hands only to smudge it on her dress. "...but they took bun-bun and won't give her back." _

_Bakugo smirked. Now he knew what he had to do. This girls plushy had to be rescued at all costs. "Don't worry, you'll have bun-bun back real soon." Bakugo slammed his fist into his palm a few sparks bursting from his palm. _

_"Pfft, look at that. They're a matching set." The third bully laughed leaning down to Bakugo's level. "Whatcha gonna do twinkle fingers? Hmm?" _

_Bakugo punched the third grader in the face with his right hand knocking him on his ass. Even at five years old he had a killer right hook. _

_"Ketsu!" The second bully yelled to his friend in shock before turning to Bakugo in a rage. "You little-!" Bakugo sprung back as the second bully made to grab him. Bakugo used his quirk low to the ground, the feeble sparks he could produce causing the mud puddle on the ground to fly up into the bully's eyes momentarily blinding him. Bakugo took this chance to get in close and punch him in the stomach a few times. He didn't stop til the bully went down like his friend. _

_"You two are all talk." Bakugo shook his head smirking confidentially up at the lead bully boy. Though he hadn't escaped the second bully without a few bruises. Sweat dripped down his arms. "I'll be taking that rabbit back now." _

_"No, I don't think you will." The boy held the rabbit up with his left hand, placing his right just below it. A green acid bubbled from his right hand. "If my sister can't have this then no one can. Or better yet, why waste my quirk on something so small." He turned his hand pointing it outwards at Mieko. A sadistic smile gracing his features. "This'll teach you not to mess with people older than you. You should respect your elders." _

_"Kaachan be careful he-" Deku took a step into the park wanting to help his friend. _

_"Shut the hell up and stay back you stupid loser!" Bakugo yelled, Deku froze where he stood obeying his friends commands. A small notebook clutched between both his hands as he watched his friend fight. _

_Bakugo looked back at the teary girl behind him, he had to protect her, she was counting on him. This guy wasn't better than him. No one was! He held out his hands palms facing towards the bully. A huge explosion erupted from his palms. Not a few sparks, or little puff of smoke, but a real proper detonation. A fierce wind was caused by the youngsters explosion. A limited edition All Might card falling out of the sandy blonde's pocket onto the ground as his feet sunk deeper into the ground._

_Bakugo winced, that felt different from all the other times he'd used his quirk. It actually...hurt? He could feel pain stemming from his palms, up his arms, to a gentle ache in his shoulders, but he could care less about the pain. If All Might could deal with it then so could he! Especially since he had won this fight. The best hero always wins. _

_The third grader, rabbit and all, had gone flying. He landed on the monkey bars, hanging by his shoes. Smoke billowing from his clothes. Bakugo ran over to the monkey bars and snatched the rabbit up racing back over to Mieko._

_"Here's your rabbit back.." Bakugo passed it over into her shaking hands. "...it got caught in the crossfire, or whatever..." _

_Mieko looked down at her bunny it's left eye was now melted, and it's head was now ripped open at the ear a bit of stuffing poking out. Fresh tears welled in her eyes at the state of it. The bullies were taken care of but at what cost? She should have just given her up and she would've been fine... "Bun-Bun..." _

_"Hey, what are you crying for? If you ask me it looks way cooler now." Bakugo crouched beside her. Mieko looked at him in surprise. "It was all innocent, weak and fluffy looking before, but now if you look at it from a different angle..." Bakugo turned it so the burnt up side faced them both. "It's actually super tough! Just like All Might is!" _

_"You really think so?" Mieko asked him. _

_"Yeah! And don't listen to what those idiots said either. They were just a bunch of pushovers. Your quirk is actually pretty awesome if it's anything like mine." A small blast erupted erupted from his palm. "Course mine's better, but you can still-"_

_"Kaachan! It's almost four! We've got to go to our moms are gonna worry!" Deku yelled waving his arms. _

_"Yeah, yeah alright I'm coming, Deku." Bakugo stood back up and walked away. "Bye then..."_

_"Kaachan! That was amazing!" The green haired boy gushed The sandy blonde walking out of the park out of Mieko's view. _

_"Uh- wait you-" Mieko's yell was cut off by Deku's fanboy praises the two boys disappearing from sight. Mieko picked up the fallen card with a smile. All Might gleaming on the front of it. A symbol of hope for the young child. Maybe not all heroes were bad. She stuck the card inside of her bunny's ripped open head, then tucked her bunny in her backpack making her way home. _

Mieko shook her head snapping out of her trance. Following behind this guy wouldn't do her any good. She veered off to the right shooting robots with her quirk as she blasted herself past them. Each robot exploding in white hot rainbow sparks.

Mieko dropped to the ground breaking into a run the moment her feet touched the ground. She had gotten a pretty good vantage point when she had been airborne and there was a cluster of robots just up ahead. Sweat dripping from her brow, she flexed and unflexed her fingers. Her arms and hands were hurting already, but she knew she couldn't stop. She needed more points. Sure she had blasted a lot of robots on her way over here but she bet other people were getting just as many. She had to keep going. She only had 10 minutes to prove her worth. She had promised her mom and dad her best and that's what she was going to give!

Sparks erupted from her hands as she came into contact with three dragon looking robots all clustered together. The middle's head splitting in two flying into the others destroying them.

The ground started to shake so Mieko took to the sky again using her quirk to blast herself upwards dazzling colors raining down below her. Mieko almost stopped using her quirk out of shock as a humongous robot rose up from the arena floor. She looked down to the ground seeing all of her fellow contestants running away from it save for the explosion boy who was up here with her. Mieko's eyebrows drew together. Why were they running away from it? Wasn't it worth points? Maybe none of them had the right quirks to take it down? It was insanely sized, but maybe that was the point of it? To test one's bravery against an obstacle bigger than them?

"Hey, Pom-Pom's watch it!" Bakugo yelled to her shaking Mieko from her thoughts. Mieko's eyes widened, the robot was right in front of her! She really had to stop getting lost in thought it lead to really bad situations like this...

"Cmon, Cmon Damnit!" A boy screamed from down below. Mieko looked down to see the blonde blue eyed boy from the bus earlier. He looked to be trying to use his quirk but it wasn't working for some reason. They were six minutes into the test now give or take...He couldn't run fast enough! This thing was gonna crush him! He was too far away, she would never make it back to the ground in time, that left one thing...

Mieko grit her teeth. She landed herself on the robots shoulder. She felt the metal under her palm it was thick, she'd need a good firework to break throw to the wiring underneath. It was just a robot so she didn't need to hold back with her quirk. The robots head snapped to face her.

"Target acquired." It confirmed bringing up a giant hand to squash her. Mieko fired a huge green firework at the limb exploding it before it could touch her. She fired firework after firework straight at the robots head. It took a few minutes but the robot went down.

Mieko cheered to herself once she touched the ground knocking out a nearby two pointer as she cheered in victory.

"You know that things worth zero points right?" The sandy blonde asked an overconfident smirk on his face as he touched down beside were Mieko had landed on the ground. He destroyed three 2 pointers with ease. "That zero pointer was a waste of time."

The smile vanished from her face. "W-What? Zero points!? You've gotta be kidding me." Mieko tugged at her pigtails. "Uh, how many points do I have? I haven't been keeping track..."

"That's your own damn problem." The blonde replied blasting himself away towards another few robots down the way.

He destroyed the last bot just as the final bell sounded. "And time's up!" Present Mic's voice yelled through the air.

That was it. The entrance exam was over.

And that was chapter 2! Don't forget to vote and comment! I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter! And even just your thoughts on Mieko in general!


	3. Chapter 3

Mieko sighed as she sat at her desk. Bun-Bun was in her lap, Bakugo's All Might card on the desk in front of her. It was still in perfect condition, she had forgotten it had even been inside her rabbits head til she remembered a week ago. The stuffed bunny had long since just become a part of her room Petting her stuffed bunny to calm her nerves, she spun herself around in a circle watching the ceiling slowly spin. This was taking forever! It had been a week and still no word from UA. She wasn't the only one in her house anxious for the letters arrival either. Her parents were just as anxious to know if she got in. She could hear them as they talked downstairs.

"They're the villains if you ask me." Her father spoke his raspy voice echoing through the silent house. "Making the kids wait this long for news is torture."

"We just have to be patient. I'm sure it's coming any day now." Her mother told him.

"Tch, any day..." Mieko imagined her father was already shaking his head in this moment. "What the hell are they waiting for? Her to change her mind and go to that fancy school in the West?"

"You know she doesn't want to go to Shiketsu. Remember what she said? If she is going to be a hero she's going to do it UA will do."

"I still don't see why she wants to go to his alma mater." Mieko flinched, the way her father said his was filled with such venom.

"What would you prefer? That she abandons schooling and becomes a villain? Look where that path has gotten the two of us!" Mieko's mother pointed out the sound of her fist connecting with the arm of her wheelchair echoing throughout the house. "We never had a chance like this, but she has a real shot of actually making it. Don't you remember being her age? You were so close to choosing to be a hero, Akashi. If your father hadn't-" She cut herself off thinking better than bringing up his father. "Being a hero will give her more opportunities than we ever had."

"She's braver than we were at her age." Mieko's eyes widened at that. What was her dad talking about? Her parents were plenty brave! "Standing up, saying no not me, ...I'm proud of her even if they don't let her in."

"Do you think...do you think they'll turn her away because of us?" Her mother asked hesitantly. "Granted we're...retired from it all, but we weren't exactly small time criminals in those days."

"It wouldn't be very heroic if they did a thing like that." Mieko heard her father move the sound of his cane hitting the floor as he walked, the front door creaking open. "If that happens we'll sue 'em for discrimination."

"She'd be so heartbroken..." Mieko's mother frowned. "...I'm not sure I'd ever forgive myself if we ever got in the way of her dreams."

"Ahhh! You damn furball!" Her father huffed angrily. Hissing was heard outside along with banging of her father's cane. "Keep your cat out of my mailbox you damn swine!"

"Oh my is that- Mieko! Mieko, sweetheart stop whatever your doing and come here! Your test results are here!" Her mother yelled snatching the envelope from her husband. It was covered in cat spit and scratch marks. The neighbors cat having yet again raided their mailbox and left its droppings on their front mat.

Rolling herself as fast as she could towards her daughters room she was intercepted my Mieko halfway. The red glimmering seal of UA still shined on the envelope as she passed it over.

"Careful with your quirk now. I know your excited but you don't want to light it up before you've read it." Her mother advised.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know, Mom." Mieko nodded her head. She looked up from the envelope seeing her parents expectant eyes. She walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. Her parents moving to go behind her. The Akino family all looking at the envelope in mixtures of hope and fear.

Mieko took a deep breath and tore the envelope open. A circular disc rolling out of it. Okay, that wasn't what she was expecting. A blue light shot up from the center and a projection of all Might appeared.

Instinctively, Mieko was pushed back by her father. As if to protect her from the hero. Ash powder already lighting and burning in his hand.

"Hahaha! I am here as a projection...again. Man these are repetitive." The recording of All Might spoke looking extremely tired.

"Dad, relax it's just a recording. Besides, All Mights one of the good ones." Mieko gently moved her father's arm aside gesturing for him to sit down.

"I know you've been waiting a while but there's seriously a lot of paperwork involved in this process." All Might coughed and bowed. "My Apologies, Young Miss."

"Yo! Yo! Yo! Mind if I cut in?" Present Mic walked in front of All Might a disc spinning on his finger.

"What the devil-do you know how many of these I have left to do!?" All Might glared at his fellow hero.

"Relax, this'll only take a second, ya dig?" Mic popped a disc into the player. He pointed at it enthusiastically. "Look to the left ya spirited gal!"

Mieko watched as a video of herself running from the auditorium lit the screen. Her parents looked at her in concern. Their daughter hadn't mentioned anything about this to them.

"Because you left the auditorium early you didn't catch that the big guy was worth zero points." Mic's voice projected over the video and The Akino family watched as the image switched to inside the bus going to the arena. The moment she was looking to find a place to sit and the blue eyed jerk put his bag over her seat.

"At first the judges were a little unsure whether you deserved any rescue points or not because of that, but ultimately they made their decision." Present Mic explained, the image finally switching to the moment she took down the huge robot and saved the blue eyed guy.

"Rescue points...?" Mieko whispered in surprise. So the big robot hadn't been zero points afterall!

"Even though this dude was a jerk to you, you didn't hesitate to save him from becoming a pancake. Hero's need to be able to put aside their bias and focus on the task at hand. The most challenging part of the job can sometimes be protecting someone we dislike."

"How could a hero course reject someone who protects people no matter how they're treated by them?" All Might's voice boomed with pride as he took over the video again pushing Present Mic aside. "It's what makes the greatest heroes, something my Alma Mater strives for with each passing year, Which is why you Mieko Akino have been awarded 30 rescue points!"

Mieko's lips curved into a smile as she saw her results. 3rd...she had tied for 3rd...30 rescue points and 43 villain points! She couldn't believe it.

"That's my girl." Her father squeezed her shoulder in pride. She felt her mother's arms wrap around her in a congratulatory hug. Mieko was smiling so hard that her face hurt.

"Normally, UA wouldn't condone ties, but a recommendation student has elected to go to Shiketsu high instead which frees up a spot. So, the tie was allowed haha. Welcome to UA Young Akino!"

The video ended. She had done it afterall. She got into UA!

"I-I did it..." Mieko cheered jumping up from her chair. She backflipped over it landing on her feet. She jumped around, twirling and skipping all about in pure excitement sparks of every color flying from her hands as she cheered. "I did it! I did it! I did it! I did it! Yay!"

And here's ch 3! Sorry a little short this time but next chapters going to be longer I promise! Tell me what you think of Mieko in the comments!


	4. Chapter 4

~April~

"Do you have your colored pens for notes? Remember it makes it-"

"Easier to read and understand down the line. I know mom." Mieko nodded as she shrugged on her uniform jacket in distaste. The whole ensemble though it fit her nicely, wasn't to Mieko's preferred style. The red tie being the only real pop of color this outfit had. "I'm gonna stay organized this year or well try to anyways."

"I'm just making sure, oh, Mieko...what's this?" Her mother frowned pulling Bun-Bun out of her daughters backpack having seen the ear sticking out of the flap. "How'd this little thing get in there? Must have fallen off your shelf into your bag. I'll go put it back for you."

"No!" Mieko's eyes widened and she quickly snatched the plush toy from her mother. She shoved the bunny back down into her backpack. The All Might card still safe inside the head where she had tucked it last night. "I-I mean, no that's okay. You can't reach the shelf. She goes way up, Uh, If she wants to come with me then she can."

Little did Mieko's mother know, but the green eyed girl had purposefully placed the stuffed bunny into her school bag. She had every intention of taking it with her. She had a mission for herself and the bunny was a reminder to complete it.

"Mieko, you're not really bringing that to school with you..."

"Why not?" Mieko hugged her backpack close.

"Well..." Her mother strained to think of a reason that wouldn't upset her child too much. "It's a bit childish, sweetie. Is that really the impression you want your classmates to make of you?"

"Maybe not, but it'll be nice to go to school knowing I already have a friend with me." Mieko slipped her backpack on. "When I was at the entrance exam I got the feeling that a lot of people didn't want me there. There was this one guy who..." Mieko paused the boy with the glasses flashing in her mind his harsh words from orientation still echoing in her head. "...who didn't seem too nice." At her mother's saddened look Mieko quickly rushed to console her. "Everyone wasn't mean to me though. Really, There was one guy who was somewhat nice to me, he even gave me a nickname, but I wouldn't call us friends yet. I didn't even learn his name."

"Mieko." Her father's voice made her pause. "What's this I'm hearing about boys?"

"N-nothing." Mieko shook her head vehemently. "Dad, really. I barely even know anyone at UA. Honestly I think the only person I ended up really getting to know was the principal. I had been so focused on getting in that making friends just wasn't something I had been thinking about. Now though..."

Her father nodded his head stomping out his cigarette. "Alright, Alright. But you know the rule. No dating unless I meet them first."

"Okay, I've got to go!" Mieko walked past him eager to get out of the house and end this conversation. "Bye Dad. Bye Mom."

"Knock em dead!" Her father yelled after her as her parents waved goodbye.

"I'll do my best!" Mieko waved back setting out for school.

Mieko took the train to UA. Unlike the last time she didn't feel nervous, only excited. Even if nobody liked her, The sandy blonde at least tolerated her, and she'd have bun-bun to keep her company during lunch breaks. Once she arrived to the school she climbed the stairs without fear and made her way into the school. Now she just had to find where class 1-A was.

"Class 1-A, Class 1-A, Class 1-A!" She heard a voice muttering frantically. She looked to her left and smiled. She recognized that mumbling! It was the other boy who had gotten called out by the glasses guy. She followed after him breaking into a run to keep up. Looks like he was unknowingly helping her out again. She finally caught up as he stopped in front of the class room door.

"Man, this thing is huge. Are there giants here?" A green haired boy wondered aloud as he stood in front of the giant door to class 1-A.

"I don't know, the window on the A looks to be normal sized. Maybe it's just for show?" Mieko commented as she walked up beside him. The boy jumped reeling back looking panicked.

"Huh, what's wrong?" Mieko asked in confusion cocking her head to the side.

"Your-You're talking to me?" He asked his mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Yeah, there's no one else here, err at least I think there isn't. You don't see a pair of floating clothes do you?" Mieko looked around her double checking to make sure she hadn't missed that invisible girl in her rush again.

"No, I don't." The boy answered still looking nervous by Mieko's presence.

"That's good, I wouldn't want a repeat of the bus incident." Mieko breathed out.

"Bus incident...?" The boy repeated confused.

"You had to be there." Mieko told him not wanting to explain the embarrassing ordeal. She regretted even bringing it up. She turned to face the door and peered in through the window, but her view was blocked by the shade being pulled down. "This is a really good shade. I can't see who's inside. It's a real update from my old school. Hopefully the people will be an update too."

"The most promising students in the country are waiting behind this door." The boy said his nervousness only growing.

"Hey, don't forget we're two of them." Mieko grinned nudging him slightly. This boy's nervousness was putting her on edge. Maybe her positivity could rub off on him in return and make the feeling go away. "We passed the entrance exam too."

"Hey, yeah your right!" The green haired boy nodded. Mieko's comment seemingly gave him the strength he needed to steel his nerves a bit.

"Better see who's inside. We can't just stand here forever." Mieko commented her hand placed on the doors knob. "I just hope that boy with the glasses isn't here..."

"Maybe we're in different classes. Maybe everyone is nice!" The green haired boy hoped his thoughts aloud.

"Take your feet off that desk now!" The glasses boy yelled at the sandy blonde from the bus.

"Huh?" The sandy blonde taunted not moving his leg an inch from where it was positioned.

"It's the first day and you're already disrespecting this academy by scuffing school property, you cretin!" Glasses chastised him as he pointed to the blonde's shoe.

"You're kidding me, right? Your old school put a stick up your ass? Or were you born with it?"

Despair settled upon both Mieko and the green haired boy. Though Mieko's wasn't as bad. At least she was in the same class as her bus seat mate. Little did she know that's what the green haired boy was dreading the most.

"Uh- Let's start over. I'm Tenya Iida from the Somei Private Academy." Glasses now known as Tenya Iida introduced himself to the sandy blonde.

"Somei, huh? So you must think your better than me. I'm gonna have fun tearin' you a new one."

"You would threaten me?" He gasped leaning back looking alarmed. "Your own classmate? Are you sure you're in the right place?"

"Ha!" The blonde looked away only to set his eyes on Mieko and the green haired boy in the doorway.

In this moment Iida did the same thing. "Huh? It's them."

Then like magic, Everyone was staring at both Mieko and the green haired boy. Just like at Orientation. "Uh hi." The green haired boy blushed looking at the ceiling. Mieko waved mutely the colorful sparks flying from her left hand betraying her nervousness. Her right clutching her backpack so hard her knuckles were turning white. Why did everyone always have to stare? And why was it always them!?

"Good Morning! My name is Tenya Iida fro-"

"Yeah, I-I-" He looked at Mieko. "We know." He corrected himself. "I'm Izuku Midorya. It's super nice to meet you." He gestured to Mieko. "And this is...actually I have no idea. I just met her too."

"I'm Mieko, Mieko Akino." Mieko introduced herself hoping she sounded more confident than she was right now. The last time this guy spoke at her she had been embarrassed to no end. She didn't have high hopes for this conversation going another way.

"Midorya, Akino-"

"Mieko, call me Mieko, please. I...I don't like my last name." Mieko told him. Her last name was drenched in villainous blood. It was only her first name that she saw as the heroic part of her. Her last name a constant tie to her villainous heritage.

"Very well, Mieko," Iida addressed her with her preferred name, "You both realized that there was something more to the practical exam, didn't you?" Iida asked them. The two having been the only contestants to take down the zero pointers.

"Huh?" Midorya gasped.

"...?" Mieko's eyebrows rose up in disbelief.

"And I completely misjudged the both of you, I admit. As students, the two of you are far superior to me."

"Um. I find that hard to believe." Midorya told him.

"Yeah...honestly I hadn't even heard it was zero points cause I ran out." Mieko admitted.

"I see...in that case I feel as though I should apologize for-"

"Hey, I recognize that messed up hair! Falling boy!" A brunette girl with pink cheeks interrupted appearing behind them. Mieko stepped out of the doorway, so she could walk inside, but the girl remained outside the doorway clearly excited about seeing the green haired boy again. If Mieko thought Midorya had been nervous upon seeing her then boy was she wrong. He was completely red in the face steam practically pouring off him as the brunette spoke to him desperately trying to hide his face with his arms.

"What do you think we're doing today besides Orientation? I wonder what our teachers are like. I can't wait to meet everybody!" The girl rattled on in pure excitement.

"If you're just here to make friends then you can pack up your stuff now." A man lying on the floor in a sleeping bag commented.

Mieko yelped stumbling backwards further into the classroom. She fell back as she tripped herself and her bunny went rolling out of her backpack for all to see as she hit the ground. Naturally, her pens and water also went rolling out to join the plushie. Luckily, almost everyone had their attention on the door so they hadn't noticed the bunny. Not so luckily, that also included Mieko.

"Welcome to UA's hero course." The man reached out an arm and sucked some apple sauce from a pouch. "It took eight seconds before you all shut up. That's not gonna work." The man stood unzipping his sleeping bag stepping out. "Time is precious. Rational students would understand that."

Mieko breathed a sigh of relief. Okay, so he was a person. After meeting Nezu her imagination had gone a little wild on what the teachers could be like. She guessed she could cross caterpillar man off her list.

"Hello, I'm Shota Aizawa. Your teacher." He announced. Everyone gasped looks of surprise donning their faces save for those who had already guessed who he was like Mieko.

"Right let's get to it. Put these on and head outside." He ordered throwing uniforms that he had pulled from his bag at the students. Before he departed for the training field shutting the door as he left. Many students rushed to comply with the teachers orders, searching desperately for their size uniform, Mieko got lucky finding herself a size small straight away. She stayed sitting on the floor admiring her training outfit. It was likely it would never be as nice as it was now.

"Yes! Finally some color!" Mieko grinned hugging the uniform to herself in pure happiness. The fabric felt nice underneath her fingertips, it was a soft fabric, definitely easy to move around in. It was her favorite shade of blue too which made it so much better.

"I know right!" A voice that Mieko recognized agreed from beside her. Mieko turned to look up at who the voices owner was expecting to see someone only to be greeted by an absence of someone instead. Which meant that it was the invisible girl from the bus. "I'm hagakure by the way. You sat on me."

"Yeah, uh, sorry about that. I was kind of frazzled that day." Mieko apologized.

"Awww who's this little guy! So cute!"

Mieko spun around just in time to see Uraraka holding Bun-Bun. She dropped her uniform to the ground amidst her colored pens. Sparks of panic flying from her palms showering towards the ground as she raced over to the brunette snatching Bun-Bun out of Uraraka's grip shoving the bunny into her backpack before anyone else could notice her. "She's nothing!"

Mieko looked around thankfully people were more focused on their uniforms to notice her bunny. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"H-hey you can't just start changing in here!" A kid with spiky red hair protested his face a mere shade lighter than his hair as he saw Hagakure's shirt open showing her bra. Despite it being on her body it looked as if it was floating.

"Shhh...!" The smallest boy in the class exclaimed drool pouring out his mouth. "They'll kick us out! I want to set eyes on boobs that I can actually see! Like hers! Oh no wait definitely hers!"

At the little creeps comment Mieko pulled her school jacket further around herself feeling self conscious. He had pointed at herself and another pink girl with antenna-like horns.

"Hey! Stop looking!" Hagakure yelled kicking Mieko's fallen water bottle so it hit the boy in his head knocking him from his high vantage point off a student with something coming out of his elbows. Mieko decided she really didn't want that water bottle back. It was contaminated with perv germs now.

"Everybody just calm down. There's a simple solution to this. The girls will change in here all of you boys can find somewhere else." A girl with a spiky black ponytail opened the class room door pointing outwards.

"Aww, man why are we the ones who have to move?" A boy with a blacking lightning streak in his hair complained as he headed towards the door.

"Who the hell cares! Move it extras!" Bakugo yelled. "I'm gonna be the first one outside, Damnit!"

"Such a temper and to your own classmates. What is wrong with you?" Iida asked him.

"That's just Kaachan being Kaachan." Deku rubbed the back of his head.

"Shut it, you damn nerd!" Bakugou's voice echoed down the hall all the boys having filed out of the classroom in a bit of a herd. Mieko only having enough time to get a glimpse of hair colors before they were out of sight.

The girl with the spiky ponytail slid the door shut with a resounding click. "There much better."

"You said it." A girl with earphone jacks nodded her head. Using her jacks to take off her jacket.

"Why did we have to be the class with a little perv like that?" The pink one complained.

"I don't know..." Mieko shrugged placing her backpack on her desk chair. Her desk was right next to Hagakure's. The start of a new row but there were no other desks behind hers. "...But it's just my luck."

"Speaking of luck, Mieko! Your uniform." Frog girl pointed to the ground.

"I'll put it on in just a second." Mieko replied rummaging through her backpack making sure she hadn't dropped anything else.

"No, look at it!" The frog girl urged her.

"Yeah, I know it's-"Mieko gasped her hands covering her mouth. Her green eyes wide in a mixture of horror and realization. In her rush to get bun-bun she had accidentally exploded all of her pens with her quirk which were now leaking all over her uniform. Liquid clouds of pinks, blues, purples, oranges, and greens all spreading out over the fabric making a sort of tie dye camouflage pattern upon it. Mieko rushed over to it her hands shaking. What the hell was she gonna do!? There was no way she could wear this now. She just wanted to fit in,was that so much to ask? She'd stick out like a sore thumb now.

"Oh no, it's all ink stained." Uraraka put her hand over her chest.

"Those stains are so not coming out." Headphone girl said as she eyed it once she pulled her shirt on.

"Especially not with that fabric." The pink one frowned looking around. "Are there any spares?"

"No, he gave us the exact amount of uniforms. One for each of us." Hagakure denied.

"My quirk is creation. I could make you a new one." The spiky haired girl offered. "It won't be exactly the same cause I'm not entirely sure on the material these are made out of but it'll look identical."

Mieko looked at each her female classmates. The tears pricking at the corners of her eyes slightly blurring her vision. At her old school they'd be laughing and jeering at what she'd done, some kids would have been bold enough to make the stains worse somehow, but here it was so much different. They were all so quick to want to help her fix a mess that she had made. There was no one to blame for this happening but herself and yet here they were trying to come up with a solution as if this was their problem too.

"Nice of you to join us ladies." Aizawa commented as all the girls walked out onto the training field all walking in a clump.

"Sorry, sir there was a bit of an accident." Yao-momo explained the girls cluster breaking apart to reveal Mieko wearing her stained uniform. While Yao-Momo's offer had been appreciated Mieko had figured that ultimately the material was probably more important than it looking nice and new.

"Whoa, What the hell happened to you?" A spiky red headed boy asked in surprise.

"Did we miss a paintball fight or something?" The blonde with the black streak asked.

"Or something..." Mieko mumbled blushing softly out of embarrassment. A few pink and orange sparks falling to the ground before she curled her hands closed to hide her quirk. She fought down her urge to hide away somewhere. Their stares were more confused and curious than angry. "Sorry, for the delay."

"No, it's-" Iida chose his words carefully remembering what had happened at orientation. He had never intended to dissuade her from her dreams. He merely had wanted her to stop causing a ruckus. "-it's alright."

"Enough talking. We're wasting time. Now that everyone is here it's time for your quirk assessment test." Aizawa announced.

"What? A quirk assessment test?" Everyone chorused in surprise. Clearly no one had been expecting such a thing.

"But orientation! We're gonna miss it!" The brunette protested.

"If you really wanna make the big leagues, you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies." A few gasps rippled throughout the students. "Here at UA, we're not tethered to traditions. That means that I get to run my class however I see fit." More gasps rang through the group of students. "You've been taking standardized tests most of your lives. But you never got to use your Quirks in physical exams before." Mr. Aizawa held up a device towards the students. "The country's still trying to pretend we're all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel. It's not rational. One day, the Ministry of Education will learn."

"Bakugo, you managed to get the most points on the entrance exam. What was your farthest distance throw with a softball when you were in Junior High?" Mr. Aizawa asked the sandy blonde.

"Sixty-seven meters, I think." Bakugo answered after a second of contemplation.

_'Whoa, that's pretty far...' _Mieko thought to herself. The furthest she'd ever thrown a softball was 52 meters if she had to guess. Her school wasn't that big on PE due to kids skipping or refusing to do as instructed.

"Right. Try doing it with your Quirk." Aizawa instructed pulling a ball out of his scarf.

"Anything goes, just stay in the circle." Aizawa told him. "Go on. You're wasting our time."

"All right, man, you asked for it." Bakugo told him stretching his throwing arm as he spoke. Once he stretched he wound up, and growled as he pitched the ball with explosive power screaming at the ball to die. It sailed through the air 3 puff rings of smoke surrounding it before it finally hit the ground.

"All of you need to know your maximum capabilities." Mr. Aizawa spoke the device in his hand beeping. "It's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a pro hero." He held up the device showing Bakugo's new furtherest distance. 705.2 meters.

_'Quirks really do make a difference..' _Mieko realized looking down at her hands. But was hers enough? What if she didn't have any potential? What if she wasn't good enough? Was she even good? Villainy was in her blood, could she really become a hero despite that?

"Whoa, 705 meters, are you kidding me?" A blonde with a black lightning streak in his hair asked in disbelief. This guys power was insane!

"I wanna go! That looks like fun!" A pink girl clapped her hands together.

"This is what I'm talkin' about, usin' our Quirks as much as we want!" A guy with tape coming out of his elbows exclaimed.

"So this looks fun, huh?" Mr. Aizawa asked his tone leaking disapproval. "You have three years here to become a hero. You think it's all gonna be games and play time? Idiots." Mr. Aizawa grinned to himself. "Today you'll compete in eight physical tests to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last has none, and will be expelled immediately."

"Expelled..?" Mieko whispered in horror. She had thought she was in the clear now that she'd passed the entrance exam. How wrong was she?

"Like I said, I get to decide how this class runs. Understand?" Mr. Aizawa lifted his hair so his students could look into his eyes. "If that's a problem, you can head home right now."

"You can't send one of us home! I mean, we just got here! Even if it wasn't the first day, that isn't fair!" The brunette girl protested yet again.

"Oh, and you think natural disasters are? Or power-hungry villains? Hm? Or catastrophic accidents that wipe out whole cities? No, the world is full of unfairness."

_'It's not just villains who are unfair. Heroes can be just as bad if not worse. Especially those that don't know when to stop..who go too far without any regard to the villains well being after they're defeated.' _Mieko thought to herself her parents on her mind. She could barely remember a time where her mother walked or stood, and she couldn't recall what her father's voice had sounded like without that harsh raspy sound or what he looked like walking without a cane.

"It's a hero's job to combat that unfairness." Mr. Aizawa's voice cut through Mieko's thoughts.

_"That's right." _Mieko thought to herself. _"That's why I'm here. That's why I'm doing this. C'mon, Mieko. You made it through the entrance exam. You can make it through this. Your dreams starts here and now." _

"If you wanna be a pro, you're gonna have to push yourself to the brink. For the next three years, UA will throw one terrible hardship after another at you. So, go beyond. Plus Ultra-style." Mr. Aizawa made a come here motion with his pointer finger. "Show me it's no mistake that you're here."

Mieko clenched her fists gaining a look of determination. She'd prove herself all right. Even if her parents were villains she belonged here. She would become a hero! She wouldn't be going home today.

The first test was the 50 meter dash. Everyone was paired up, save for Mieko because of the uneven number of students. Naturally, this meant that the entire class was watching her as she did her run. But that also meant she was last and she'd seen the various approaches that her classmates had taken. Those who had gotten the fastest times had relied on their quirk, but they also used different techniques. If she wanted to succeed she needed to put her own flare on things as well.

"Runner, on your mark. Ready—" The gun shot went off and Mieko wasted no time jumping off the ground twirling in the air so she faced the opposite direction and set off her quirk her hands outstretched in front of her. Multiple colored bursts of sparkling light flew from her hands propelling her across the finish line. Mieko did a backflip digging her heels into the ground to stop herself as she landed. Sparks of all colors falling softly to the ground in her wake and all around her like glowing rainbow snowflakes.

"4.13 seconds!" The robot exclaimed announcing Mieko's time.

"Woah so pretty..." Uraraka cupped her cheeks in wonder looking at the falling lights in awe.

"So many colors!" The pink one clapped her hands together in an attempt to trap a falling spark but it faded the moment it hit her hands like a snowflake.

"You shine as bright as me, cheri." A particularly sparkly blonde smiled to Mieko giving her a bit of a salute. Sparkle's of a different kind somehow surrounding him as well.

"Uh, thanks...I think..." Mieko grinned fiddling with her pigtails, toeing the ground with her right foot. If there was one thing she wasn't used to getting it was compliments about her quirk...had that been a compliment? She had grown far to used to people belittling her, telling her that her quirk was sweet and girly. She knew her quirk wasn't anything that special. It was no where near her father's. It was just a pretty quirk for a pretty girl, nothing more and nothing less. Just like her teachers and parents had always said. She wasn't entirely sure what to make of the sparkle boy's words. Deep down, that isn't what she wanted to be said about her quirk.

The second test was grip strength. Mieko didn't end up doing too good on that. Her quirk didn't make her physically stronger than she actually was and she didn't want to blow up the grip strength device with her quirk on accident and get 0 points because of it.

The third test was the standing long jump. Mieko used her quirk to fly herself straight to the other side as far as she could go using the same tactic she had for the 50 meter dash. Her sparks mixing into the sand below before they died down into nothingness.

For the fourth test of repeated side steps Mieko used her quirk to fire herself back and forth between the two lines, using small fireworks no bigger than the palm of her hand since she didn't need to move that far. Despite their small sizes her quirk crackled and boomed with power towards each side that she aimed it.

The fifth test was the ball throw and most of the students had already gone. Currently Uraraka was up.

"Infinity!?" Everyone yelled in surprise as the brunette's ball never came back down disappearing like team rocket.

"That's insane! How's that possible!?" The blonde with the electric power exclaimed.

"If Midorya doesn't shape up soon, he's the one going home." Iida commented his arms crossed over his chest as he watched his friend war with himself.

"Huh? Of course he is. He's a Quirkless loser." Bakugo pointed at Deku in anger.

"He has a Quirk. Did you not hear about what he did in the entrance exam?"

"Huh?" Bakugo asked.

"He took out a zero pointer just like I did." Mieko told him. Bakugo's head snapped to face her.

"Deku? No way in hell." Bakugo denied just as Deku made his throw.

Deku threw the ball with all his might. It appeared that he was finally about to use his quirk but strangely his ball only went 46 meters. Mr. Aizawa having used his quirk on Deku tying him in his scarf.

"Eraser? Who's that?" Tape arms wondered.

"Oh, I've heard of him." The frog girl stated. "I think he works on the down low."

"I wonder if our teacher gave him some advice." Iida ponder gripping his chin in thought.

"Probably told him to start packing." Bakugo suggested.

"Maybe, But aren't heroes supposed to be encouraging?" Mieko challenged.

"Not when the person's delusional." Bakugo's glare deepened. "The damn nerd has to be realistic about his situation."

"Smash!" Midorya yelled the ball sailing through the air just like it had done with Bakugo. Only it hit the ground just the slightest bit further. 705.3 meters.

"There see? He does have a quirk." Mieko pointed to Deku with a smile.

Bakugo growled beside Mieko. Mini explosions going off in his hands reacting to his anger. He took off sprinting towards Deku. "Deku, you bastard! Tell me how you did that, or your dead!"

Before Bakugo could go through with his promise Aizawa trapped him with his scarf.

"Why the hell is your damn scarf so strong?" Bakugo demanded trying to push against it to no avail.

"Because it's a capture weapon made of carbon fiber and a special metal alloy. Stand down." Aizawa ordered. "It'd be wise to avoid making me use my Quirk so much. It gives me serious dry eye." Aizawa released Bakugo. "You're wasting my time now. Whoever's next can step up."

As Deku tiptoed away Mieko stepped forwards into the circle. She took a deep breath, wound up, and threw the ball with all her might sending a firework shooting directly behind it, or more accurately shooting inside it. Her firework having burned through the ball and went off inside it.

"Whoops..." Mieko winced watching the ball burst apart into seven different pieces. All hitting the ground at different meters from the force of the firework.

"Uh, should I go again too?" Mieko asked nervously. He gave Midorya a redo maybe she'd get one too!

"There's no need. I never said the ball had to remain in one piece. I just said you had to stay in the circle which you did." Aizawa answered keeping his gaze on the device. It was taking longer to show up than the others had.

"Um, what's it doing?" Mieko asked as she heard the device in her teachers hand beep a bunch of times. It hadn't done that with the others throws either. Mieko was getting wicked worried now. This thing didn't do negative meters did it!?

"Averaging your score. The pieces of the ball hit the ground in different places." Aizawa answered. "705.1 meters. Now get out of the circle so the next person can go."

"Oh, right." Mieko nodded scurrying out of the circle back to her spot next to Bakugo.

"You're a real disaster zone, you know that, Pom-Pom's?" Bakugo commented.

Mieko shrugged in reply at a loss for words. What could you say to something like that? She was unsure of how the boy's words could possibly feel like both a praise and an insult at the same time, but they did. And for some reason it made her smile.

"All right, time to give you your results. I've ranked you all from best to worst. You probably have a good idea of your standing already. I'll just pull up the whole list. It's not worth going over each individual's score."

"Aww man, I tied for third again." Mieko pouted to herself only this time she'd tied with Bakugo. She peaked at Bakugo out of the corner of her eye. He did not look happy, but he appeared be glaring at the first and second place winners.

"And I was lying, no one's going home." Aizawa smiled all too pleased with himself. "That was just a rational deception to make sure you gave it your all in the tests."

"I'm surprised the rest of you didn't figure that out. I'm sorry. I guess I probably should have said something." Yao-Momo informed everyone.

"That's it. We're done for the day. Pick up a syllabus in the classroom. Read it over before tomorrow morning."

And that was Mieko's first day! I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be out soon! I'd love to hear what you thought about this chapter! In fact here are a few questions to answer!

1\. What did you think of this chapter?

2\. Are you liking Mieko, why or why not?

3\. Who's team do you think Mieko should be on for the hero vs villain battles? And who do you think she should fight against?

4\. What do you want to know most about Mieko?

5\. What do you think of Mieko's parents?

6\. What member of Class 1-A do you think Mieko is going to end up being really good friends with and why?

7\. Anything else, you'd like to ask, rant or tell me!


	5. Chapter 5

"Now which of these four sentences contains a mistake?" Present Mic asked the class. The students were already bored out their minds and they'd only been at it for about 5 minutes.

'_This really sucks.' _Bakugo thought to himself his chin resting on his hand as he closed his eyes fully intending on getting in a power nap. He didn't need to pay attention. If his shitty junior high school had been good for one thing it was boring crap like this. Four sentences were scrawled out in chalk on the board. The top three sentences were all formatted correctly but the fourth was clearly not right.

"Hey, everybody, look alive! Grammar rules!"

Bakugo's eyes snapped open at Mic's outburst. Damnit, of course the most boring ass class had the loudest fucking teacher the campus had to offer. He turned his head slightly out of irritation his eyes landing on the pink Pom-Pom hairstyle of Mieko. Each of the different colored tinsel highlights glimmered in the sunlight that shone through the classroom window. She had missed a strand of hair when doing her hair today a tuff hanging down the back of her neck dipping into her shirt collar. This girl was such a disaster zone she couldn't even do her hair right.

"Yaoyorozu, lay it on us!" Present Mic exclaimed. Katsuki tuned the teacher out his attention focused on Mieko. The female none the wiser of his staring as she took notes on the lesson in multiple colored pens. Pink for the whole sentence, red for circling the mistaken word and green for fixing the error. Katsuki couldn't tell from his angle behind the invisible chick what she was getting more ink on, her notebook paper, or her fingers as she smudged the words that she wrote. Her fingers quickly starting to mirror her training costume yesterday on a smaller scale.

'Damn, this girl's extra.' Bakugo observed. But she wasn't extra in the way his other classmates were extra's. She was an extra extra. The girl was extra at being an extra. So, extra that one extra just didn't cover it in his mind.

She deserved an extra extra for being so damn extra. Hell, even her quirk was extra, the different colors, the crackling booming sounds, and bright sparkling light were all just window dressing that distracted people from just how strong her quirk actually was.

These idiots in his class were all blind to it, but Katsuki could see straight past it all. Take away the bright flashy colors, make it less sparkly and prissy and she almost had the same quirk as him to a certain extent. Fundamentally, their quirks worked the same as far as he could tell. He ignited his nitro sweat and she...well he wasn't sure what she did yet, but he knew it was similar enough having seen her do similar things to him. Actually, no not similar, the way she flew herself was exactly the same as he did. It was the same technique, but she hadn't copied him. He was sure of that, he hadn't been able to get a good look at the entrance exam, but he had yesterday. That girl... Katsuki's eyes narrowed. He'd tied with her, but that didn't mean she'd beaten him. She'd come close he'd give her that, but close didn't mean shit. Close was all he was ever going to let her get.

"Present Mic?" Mieko's voice chimed as her hand raised in the air breaking Bakugo out of his thoughts. "Isn't the third sentence wrong? It doesn't sound right to me."

Bakugo's eyes flicked back to the board to see what she was talking about. The third sentence read I well remember the day we first met. So, it wasn't wrong. Just worded in a way that was meant to trick people.

"I agree that sentence sounds very strange." Iida nodded or as Katsuki referred to him four eyes.

"No, there's nothing grammatically wrong there." Present Mic read the sentence aloud for all to hear. However to the students it still sounded off somehow.

"But there's no way people actually talk like that!" Denki protested scratching his head in misery. Grammar was easy Present Mic had said, it would be fun he said.

"Can't we change it to We'll remember the day we first met?" Mieko asked proposing what she thought was a perfect solution to the sentences strangeness.

"Don't be stupid." Katsuki spoke up in irritation. The answer was so simple, there was nothing to change except maybe the grammar books authors social skills. This class was never ending and her dumb ass question was just making it drag more. "That changes the sentences entire meaning."

"Okay then, what would you change it to?" Mieko challenged.

"Nothing, because there's nothing wrong with the sentence." Bakugo replied gritting his teeth.

"But you wouldn't say that would you?" Mieko jabbed a finger at the chalkboard a few sparks flying from her finger.

"No, because I don't talk like a dumbass like this guy!" Bakugo snatched up Deku's grammar book the closest one in reach since he didn't have his own out and exploded the grammar book for emphasis as he slammed it into his palm referring to the book's author.

"Really? Again? Kaachan..." Deku hung his head letting the rest of his sentence fall away knowing it was futile. He'd never listen to you can't keep doing this every year anyways, but still. Kaachan's explosions always trashed the covers to the point where he'd have to actually open the book to see which one it was. Sometimes it even led to him bringing the wrong book home.

Mieko looked at him expectantly as if to say well? Her question having yet to be answered. She didn't shrink back at his angry yell like his classmates in junior high would. She was standing her ground that much was clear. Although Bakugo wasn't even sure what he was answering her question for seeing as how he was in fact right, but he was going to win whatever this was anyways.

"I'd say "I remember the first day we met well." Katsuki answered her calming a bit as he leaned back in his desk chair propping his feet up on his desk putting Deku's book back in front of the nerd. Answering her question in an effort to shut Mieko up and seize his victory.

"Why should only one person remember the day they both met? The other person should remember too." Mieko turned in her chair to face him. Despite Bakugo clearly being right she wasn't about to let her sentence go without a fight. It just didn't sit right with her. One person remembering something while the other doesn't remember at all. It didn't make any sense. Memories are things that are supposed to be shared. They have a memory that should be shared. Mieko couldn't help but wonder if he'd remember her too.

"Maybe the other person doesn't remember as well." Deku suggested. "Or if it was something that happened when they were little they wouldn't necessarily be able to remember-"

"Damnit nerd! Shut the hell up." Katsuki snapped slamming a hand back on Midorya's desk. "You're memory is so shit you have to take notes on every fucking thing! I don't wanna hear it!"

Deku held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry Kaachan I'm just trying to help."

"There's nothing to help with, Damnit. I'm right and she's wrong. End of story. "

"Why is it end of story because you say so?" Mieko asked incredulously.

"Cause it's a sentence on a blackboard and you're talking about it like it's an entire damn love story." Katsuki glowered.

"I never even said the word love!" Mieko protested.

"Like!"

"I still didn't say it!"

"It was implied!"

"How was it implied if I didn't say it like that?" Mieko challenged.

"Cause that's what implied means, you idiot! "

"You know it's pretty clear, you're the one who's seeing this as some love story if you're picking up on something that isn't even there."

"What? Like hell I am! I hate that trash." Bakugo protested. "And What does any of that have to do with anything? I'm right!"

"Yes, logically you're totally right. I never said you weren't! But that whole situation still doesn't feel right to me! How'd you feel if someone didn't remember you!"

"Feelings, don't have anything to do with this! It's a sentence! Chalk letters that spell out words which are strung together in a specific order. There's no story to this, it's a sentence that you keep trying to change for some fucking reason."

"Language please." Iida commanded adjusting his glasses fed up with the sandy blonde's fowl mouth. Though Present Mic didn't even seem phased by it. Years of hanging out with Midnight and fighting criminals having desensitized him to such language.

"For some reason? Have you been listening to anything I've been saying? It doesn't feel right." Mieko implored.

"What the hell does that even mean? Do you hear yourself!?" Katsuki was beyond frustrated. How could he win this when he didn't even understand what it was they were arguing about. It was a sentence and she was just imagining up a whole scenario or some shit to go with it. Damn extra extra. Getting him so worked up over something so trivial. Not making any sense.

"Pfft, Those two sound like they belong in a love story, am I right?" Sero grinned.

"What the hell did you say!? I'll kill you!" Bakugo yelled little explosions igniting in his hands. What the hell was that extra talking about!?

"Alright, Alright! Settle down everyone this is English class. Save the fighting for heroics this afternoon." Present Mic finally decided to step in. Five minutes of precious class time having been wasted because of one question but, Mic didn't mind. One of the things he loved most about being a teacher was stoking peoples spirit and creativity. Those two students were chalk full of both. Additionally, if being around Midnight had taught him anything it was how to spot a romance waiting to happen. "I see that we have a few creative minds in here and since you all don't seem to be too thrilled about grammar on day one we're switching tactics ya dig?"

"No more grammar? Yes!" Mina cheered.

"Thank god, my brain was melting." Kirishima breathed.

"Take the next ten minutes to write a short story. The prompt is: I remember the day we first met well. That should be your first sentence. Which means it has to be in first person. Now get to it!"

"Hey, you're not collecting these are you?" Oijiro asked.

"I am, and you'll be graded on grammar so watch your commas and don't eat your grandma." Present Mic told them watching his students frantically start writing. Those who didn't have any materials out reluctantly opening notebooks and pulling out pens to complete the assignment.

"Aaand Times up!" Mic announced after some time had passed. "Would anyone care to read theirs aloud? Anyone?"

The room was dead silent some students hunched over their writing so he couldn't see how much they'd written, others staring at him in pure terror of getting called on. Talk about a tough crowd.

"C'mon, not one of you wants to share?" Present Mic looked around the classroom his arms crossed before he settled his sights on Mieko. Who was fiddling with the edges of her notebook page. She wanted to share, he could tell, but she didn't want to volunteer herself to be stared at again. She'd already made a fool of herself with her overactive imagination, but she couldn't help it. Grammar was boring, why wouldn't she imagine stories to go along with the sentences in an effort to pass the time? Mic smiled lightly to himself, remembering when he had been her age. He'd done the same thing in english class back then, Shota would call him irrational for doing so, but he had never cared.

"Mieko, why don't you share." Mic told her.

"Wha-me? N-no, it's- my story's not very good." She protested. Silently begging with her green eyes to call on someone else, anyone else, but her. Unfortunately, the pro hero remembered her from the entrance exam, the only student to have any spirit that day. He knew he could rely on her to lighten up this crowd.

"Writers are often the worst critics of their works." Present Mic told her.

Mieko sighed, she was never getting out of this. She couldn't just run out every time she was put on the spot. If she couldn't read one little story to her peers how could she ever hope to deal with the press someday when she was a pro? Critics judging everything about her? Accepting her fate she began to read her story recounting the day she had first met Bakugo leaving out any characteristics that would give away that he was the boy in the story or that she was the girl by switching around their eye and hair colors. She also changed their quirks in the story.

"I remember..." Mieko spoke softly. Her fingers sparking nervously.

"Speak up, so the people in the back can hear too!" Present Mic pointed his finger to the back of the room.

Mieko took a breath before she started from the beginning raising her voice to a more audible level. "I remember the day we met well... And now, seeing you here in the same place as me, as our paths intertwine together once more , I can't help but wonder, do you remember that day as well? Do you...remember me? Or as time went by have you forgotten me? Please, tell me it's not just some one sided memory? " Mieko finished placing her notebook down.

"What!? No! You can't just end it there!" Mina exclaimed hands in the air in a rage. "What was his reply!?"

"Oh who cares if he remembers now! What was he going to say about her before he got cut off by his friend!" Hagakure asked leaning over snatching up Mieko's notebook as if that would give her answers to her questions.

"You left it on such a cliff hanger. What a bummer." Denki rubbed his forehead.

"That was beautiful." Ochako cried in her chair.

"Wii! He rescued her like a true shining night!" Aoyama put his hand on his chest.

"3rd graders picking on a girl that's so unmanly." Kirishima shook his head. "But the red head's nothing but manly for standing up to them! That story was so good!"

"It sounded kind of familiar to me..." Deku muttered scratching his chin. "...Strange."

"Shut the hell up nerd. She just made that shit up how can it be familiar?" Bakugo snapped at him in annoyance. Deku's constant muttering already getting on his nerves and it was only the first class of the second day. Why'd he always have to sit by the damn nerd? He was so annoying.

"Oh uh, I don't know, it just is... " Midorya spoke weakly shrinking in his seat not daring to voice his thoughts of the male protagonist reminding him of Kaachan. The confidence, the heroism, the pure amazingness.

"Tch, your such a loser." Bakugo turned back around in his seat. Katsuki didn't want to admit it but her story felt familiar to him too somehow not that he knew why. Almost like he felt like he was there in the story, but the explosion hero to be shook it off. That was impossible, it was just some made up little fantasy.

"Okay! Thank you, Mieko for that inspiring tale. Who wants to share next? Yaoyorozu!"

And here's another chapter! I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you thought of it in the comments! Also here are some questions to answer cause why not.

1\. Do you think Katsuki will remember her? Yes or no? And why?

2\. What did you think of this chapter being more from Bakugo's perspective?

3\. What do you think of katsuki calling her an extra extra?

4\. If I made a next gen my hero story where the kids all travel to the past when their parents are in UA would you read it?

5\. What's your favorite friendship in my hero?

6\. Who's your favorite my hero villain?

7\. What would you like to learn most about Mieko?

8\. Are you excited for season 4 of my hero?

9\. Anything else you'd like to ask, rant, or tell me?


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the early morning classes flew by and before class 1-A knew it lunchtime was upon them. Getting something to eat wasn't a problem, Lunch Rush's food was both healthy and affordable, but finding a good place to sit and eat in this damned place most certainly was. The cafeteria was jam packed full of all kinds of extras, and Katsuki really wasn't in the mood to deal with any of them. His eyes roamed the cafeteria in hopes of finding an empty table fucking somewhere, but every table already had at minimum a group of three.

He was about to say fuck it and just go outside, anywhere would be better than amongst these annoyances, and at least then maybe he'd get a second of peace from the idiocy erupting all around him, but then a glint of rainbow caught his eye near a staircase. Thin rays of multiple colors reflected themselves onto the giant window pane. To most people the bright colored streaks would be unnoticeable, an insignificant display of light bending as it hit the glass, but Katsuki Bakugo wasn't most people and he'd spent the better part of his boring ass morning staring at those same colors in Pom-Pom's hair.

Katsuki traced the reflection back to it's original source, mentally calculating the angle of the reflection out in his mind, leading his eyes to land on the head of that Extra Extra. Pom-Pom's was standing near the window, the sunlight directly hitting her head which was causing the rainbow streaks on the window. Her back was turned to him and she seemed to be in some sort of conversation. He vaguely recognized the extra she was conversing with to be the douchebag from the bus, the one who wouldn't let her sit down, the one who'd she saved from getting crushed.

Katsuki was standing too far away to hear what was being said, the ever present chatter that consumed the lunchroom drowning out the two's voice's in it's ever-present sea of commotion. But Katsuki could tell from Mieko's body language that whatever was being said was upsetting her, if the tightness of her shoulders and sparks of her quirk falling harmlessly from her palms to the floor were any indication. His quirk always acted up when he got emotional, anger usually being the emotion to trigger it, so he figured her quirk would react in a similar fashion.

Sudden movement broke Katsuki from his thoughts. The number one hero to be only had a split second to note the remnant of a tuff of magenta hair disappearing behind a pillar that held up the stairs before all traces of that extra extra were gone. The blue eyed douche spinning on his heel walking back to his table looking way too pleased with himself for Katsuki's liking. A girl with orange hair sat beside him looking suspicious of whatever just went down between them.

Katsuki redirected his attention back to the pillar deeming the lowly extra as a waste of his time. Whatever he had said to Pom-Pom's to make her disappear like that was none of his business. He really didn't give a shit about whatever the hell he had just bore witness too. But he couldn't help but wonder about where Mieko had run off to. As far as Katsuki could tell from his vantage point there was nothing in the direction she had went. Was there a whole part of the cafeteria that he just wasn't seeing? A hidden door that led somewhere less crowded with extras? He doubted it, but it wouldn't hurt to check before he went outside. Maybe it was a better alternative than dealing with flies or other insects buzzing around his food if he ventured outdoors.

With that thought in mind Katsuki made his way over to where he'd seen Mieko disappear. He walked under the stairs ducking his head a bit so he wouldn't smack his head, straightening up once he made it to the other side. The space between the stairs and window was narrow, almost as if someone hadn't wanted to leave this space here at all, so it was a bit of a tight squeeze for his muscley upper half and he had to flip his tray so he held it vertically instead of horizontally once he started walking down the strip, but Mieko wouldn't have had a problem. Her frame was much smaller than his.

He walked to the end coming face to face with...a wall? Katsuki's expression was akin to the one that would one day adorn his face when he would hear the league of villains was after him. He hadn't been expecting that. He'd thought there would be a door or something, but there was nothing and yet there was no where else she could've gone. He would've seen her if she'd just looped around, and he would've noticed if she'd climbed up the stairs from this angle somehow, or he would have at least heard if she had blasted herself up to the top floor with her quirk. Katsuki was starting to wonder if she had climbed out the tiny ass open part of the fucking window near the floor when he heard sniffles to his right. He inclined his head in that direction, his eyes flicking to the sound's source, and sure enough there was that extra extra.

She was snuggled away under the stairs, her back resting against the wall, her knapsack in her lap with her knees drawn up to her chest. She wasn't crying, but she seemed pretty close to tears. She hugged her backpack tightly. It was unzipped and he could see something fuzzy poking out the top, but he couldn't really discern much other than the texture and it's rainbow coloring.

"He's right. You know he's right." Mieko spoke to herself. Little did Bakugo know but she was actually talking to bun-bun in her backpack. One of her hands let go of her backpack reaching up a top her head giving one of her pigtails (or as Katsuki just loves calling them). Pom-Pom's a frustrated tug. "Everyone's going to know. What are they going to think? Do the teachers already know? Will I get kicked out of UA? I'll lose all my potential friends. I'll become a drop out. No one will ever hire me as a pro. Okay, I just need to breathe, breathe and just Urgh...! Think, Mieko, think! There's gotta be a way to stop everyone from finding out your parents were villains."

She knew this was going to happen eventually, but never this soon. What would everyone think of her? Would people be scared of her? Appalled that she was let in? Would they try to get her to quit or make her life hell and force her to drop out? She could easily imagine Iida saying she wasn't fit to be a hero, just as he had during orientation only this time Midorya would be among the glaring crowd instead of a fellow victim. The rest of the girls in her class would probably turn on her, rescind their offered friendship. None of the boys would be concerned either, the spiky red head and the yellow one wouldn't spare her a glance. Even the purple perv probably wouldn't want to touch her anymore. She was too stained with villainous blood and just like her ink covered gym uniform it wasn't going to wash out. As for Bakugo...An image of the spiky blonde as a child flashed in her mind. She found herself remembering that day in the park a-lot lately. Probably because she still couldn't believe that they were going to the same school. She remembered him pointing out how much cooler bun-bun looked with all the battle scars, he'd been so insistent that it was a good thing, Bakugo would definitely-

"Who gives a fuck." Katsuki spoke up, voicing his own opinion about the subject causing Mieko's head to snap to him in alarm. That hadn't been her imagination. That was him actually talking to her. How long had he been standing there!? What was he even doing under here? She thought she'd picked a secluded place to let out her emotions.

"I do..?" Mieko answered once she found her voice, quickly wiping at her eyes with her uniform sleeve. Why could she never pick a spot to break down in without getting interrupted at this school? She just wanted a secluded place to sort out her emotions in private before she had to go back to class. Was that so much to ask for? Apparently so because it didn't seem like Bakugo was going anywhere. "Why are you...err...How'd you get back here?"

He didn't answer her. That was a stupid ass question so he decided to ignore it stepping closer to her asking one of his own. "You ashamed about 'em or something? Your parents?"

"What? No!" Mieko replied with a shake of her head her hands sparking. How could he ask her something like that!? "No." Mieko repeated this time more quiet than she had been previously. "It's just easier starting out as equals with people rather than as less than, you know?"

Bakugo didn't say anything and Mieko found it hard to judge his reaction to what she was saying. Maybe he wasn't understanding her? Afterall, why would he? He didn't know what it was like being looked at like a villain. To be treated as the scum of society. For actions that hadn't been your own to bite you in the ass later on in life.

"We all got into UA one way or another, but we all have different backgrounds. There are third generation heroes, second generation heroes, and of course there are a lot of first generation heroes too, maybe even some fourth or fifth, but I doubt there are any other villain kids here. Pretty sure I'm the only one. If people find out...I-it'll just make everything harder...change things somehow. I don't know...I mean I know you probably already think less of me."

"Don't pretend to fucking know what I think." Bakugo snapped small explosions cracklings in the hand that wasn't holding his tray. His anger face on full display as he raged at her. "Damn Extra Extra."

"Hey wait-What are you...what are you doing?" Mieko asked her green eyes wide with uncertainty as Bakugo sat down beside her, his shoulders still tight with rage, setting his tray down next to him along with his backpack.

"Tch. What the fuck do you think?" Bakugo asked her picking up his food expertly breaking apart his chopsticks with one hand.

"Okay, I mean, but...why? All the tables are-" Mieko only had time to make a vague gesture towards the potted plant that shielded them both from view before she was cut off by Bakugo.

"Are filled with annoying fucking extras." Bakugo told her as he surveyed the little alcove the stairs made. A nice view of the outdoors to their right, unspottable from chattering extra's that consumed this place thanks to the giant ass potted plant, the stairs directly above them making a cool zig-zag esq design, and the noise from the cafeteria was just like background static. This had been exactly the kind of thing Bakugo had been searching for. He would have preferred it if he was completely alone, but he'd take one extra extra over a swarm of regular extra's any day. All in all it was a pretty comfy corner. "Our spots better."

Mieko stared at him contemplating what to say next, but she seemed to be hesitating on actually voicing her thoughts. She played with a loose thread on her backpack. Her eyes flicking from the strand to him then back to the strand every so often.

"If you've got something to say then fucking say it, Pom-Pom's."

"You don't have to sit next to me." Mieko paused in her thread pulling forcing her hands to still. "I mean we aren't exactly stuck on a crowded bus anymore, you have plenty of other options, and uh, I'm fine with being alone, not that I don't really appreciate the company, because I really, really do, but like I don't need you to-to _save me _from being alone or anything." Mieko rubbed the back of her neck tugging lightly on the tuff off hair there. Her green eyes staring up into Katsuki's. "You've already saved us-" Her eyes flicked down to her slightly open backpack before back up to Katsuki's explosive red." er me, saved me enough times."

"You're overthinking shit." Katsuki's eyes narrowed into a glare, "I'm not sitting here because I have to. I don't do anything I don't want to do and I won't even pretend otherwise." There was conviction behind the truthful words he spoke. However hidden in his simmering glare was a spark of confusion. He was confused by what she'd said. What the hell did that mean? He'd saved her? When? He didn't recall doing anything that qualified as saving, but she wouldn't have said that unless it were true. If he learned anything from the hell that was English class it was that she believed in her feelings. Which in turn meant he must have done something to make her feel like he'd saved her. But what? A shout for her to watch where she was going back in the entrance exams? No, that didn't mean shit. Did she view him kicking that moron who was bad mouthing her back on the bus as saving? That was more for his own benefit than hers the guy was annoying and the blonde douche had been wasting time. How had he saved her?

"So, what your saying is you want to sit with me?" Mieko asked cocking her head to the side leaning towards him with questioning eyes.

"Tch. You just happened to be where I wanted to be." Bakugo denied. "You can leave if you want. I don't care."

Mieko hummed leaning forwards so she could peer outside the window. "What made you want to come back here anyways?"

"Just did. Now shut the hell up." Katsuki told her already sick of all her questions. He wanted to eat his lunch in peace but that damn extra extra wouldn't stop talking now. He almost regretted telling to her to say what was on her mind but her damn staring had been getting on his nerves too.

"But didn't you want me to talk?"

"I'll kill you." Katsuki threatened.

"Okay, okay, shutting up now." Mieko replied. " but it wouldn't kill you to make up your mind. Either you want to talk to me or not."

"What the hell did you just say!?" Bakugo raged.

"Nothing, nothing. Nevermind. Forget I said anything." Mieko sighed a peaceful quiet falling in between the two.

"That lying bastard." Bakugo grumbled after he took a bite of his food. Lunch Rush had said this was his spiciest dish, it was mild at best.

"Hmm?" Mieko let out a questioning hum wondering what was wrong with his food to make him curse someone out.

"This shit isn't spicy enough." He dug around in his backpack before he found the hot sauce that his meal so desperately needed. He lightly unscrewed the cap, before he lightly used his quirk on the bottle, the explosion the same as how his quirk used to work when he was a little kid, causing it's contents to explode evenly onto his food. The bottom of the bottle was scorched black from burns but remained unbroken. Katsuki capped it and put it back into his backpack digging in once again.

"Is it spicy enough now?" Mieko giggled in amusement. She couldn't help her smile. This boy really had amazing control over his quirk. If she had tried to do that the bottle would have shattered and it's contents would be everywhere on the wall, on the floor, on herself and most likely on the boy beside her as well, but he had done it perfectly.

Katsuki stirred the chopsticks around mixing the sauce into his meal. "It's as good as this shit's going to get."

"Yeah..." Mieko sighed as she gazed at him. The sun shining down upon Katsuki bathing him in it's golden light defining his already handsome features. Maybe that Monoma guy wasn't right about everything after all. "...I guess it is."

1\. Thoughts on Mieko this chapter?

2\. Thoughts on Katsuki this chapter?

3\. How did you feel while reading this chapter? We're there any moments that stuck out to you?

4\. What do you want to happen most next chapter?

5\. If Mieko were to meet Bakugo's parents what do you think they'd think of her?

6\. If Bakugo were to meet Mieko's parents what do you think they would think of her?

7\. Anything else you'd like to ask, rant, or tell me.


End file.
